MINE
by SparkCLoud0324
Summary: "Saranghae Yesungie, you're mine Forever". "Nado Saranghae Hyungie, I'm your forever" KYUSUSNG Sho-ai, AU, Don't like Don't read.


MINE

**Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU.**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Mine-**

**Chapter 1**

**By: SparkCloud0324**

**Main Cast: Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Choi Siwon**

**CKLEK**

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan sosok manis dan menggemaskan yang memegang kenop besi tersebut pada jalan masuk itu. Kesunyian langsung menyambutnya, begitu sunyi dan sepi. Dengan perlahan sosokmanis tersebut berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan daln rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah itu.

Suara televise sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga sosok manis tersebut. Taki butuh waktu lama sang sosok manis tersebut pun menemukan sumber dimana suara televisi itu berasal.

"Pagi Kyunnie," seru sang sosok anis dan menggemaskan tersebut dengan suara ceria khas dirinya kepada sosok pemuda tampan yang saat ini sedang duduk bersandar di sofa didepan televise.

Terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarannya, sang pemuda tampan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok manis tersebut. lalu tersenyum lembut setelah mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Yesungie baby, ada apa hm?"tanyanya lembut seraya menghampiri sosok yang dipanggil ''Yesungie baby'' olehnya tersebut dan membawanya untuk ikut duduk di sofa yang tadi dia duduki.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menemui Kyunnie Hyung saja hehe," jelas Yesung yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

"Hn? Merindukan hyung, eoh? Padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin malam baby,"Goda Kyuhyun kepada Yesung, jangan lupakan smirk menyebalkan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hyungie~~, jangan menggodaku," seru Yesung seraya mempoutkan bibir kissablenya, membuat Kyuhyun taktahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir tersebut.

CUP

Blush

"Hyu-Hyung~~," gagap Yesung dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

"kekeke kau manis sekali Yesungie baby. Aigoo,"kekeh Kyuhyun jahil sambil mencubiti kedua pipi chubby yesung yang bersemu merah.

"ish kau menyebalkan Hyung," ujar Yesung sambil berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya. Tapi niat itu pupus ketika sebuah tangan putih susu menariknya hingga terjatuh dalam pangkuan sang pemuda Cho tersebut.

"Mau apa kau? Lepasakn aku, dasar mesum!" keluh Yesung ketika tubuhnya sudah sangat dekat dengan sang kekasih. Wajah jahil itupun memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya. Senyum hangat yang hanya ditujukan kepada sang kekasih tercinta, Yesung.

"Tadi Hyung hanya bercanda baby, Hyung senang baby sungie datang kemari untuk menemui Hyung," seru Kyuhyun yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung.

"Hyu-Hyungie…"

"Hmmm."

Indera penciuman Kyuhyun menghirup dalam aroma vanilla dari tubuh sang kekasih. Dengan memejamkan kedua iris caramelnya, pemuda dengan surai dark brown tersebut semakin memeluk erat sosok sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang menyamankan posisinya didekapan sang kekasih. Dekapan yang begitu erat hingga detak jantung Yesung dapat terdengar olehnya.

Senyum titpis menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. " Kau berdebar-debar, Baby-ah," godanya yang masih memejamkan kedua iris caramelnya.

"kyaaaa! Le-lepaskan aku, hyung, ngh~" Nada yang sudah hilang ketegasannya itu menjadi lirih. Sangat lirih hingga pemilik iris obsidian itu merasakan kehangatan dari sang kekasih.

Hembusan nafas sang kekasih membuat Yesung terdiam. Deru nafas itu begitu menusuk kulitnya namun kehangatan dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas.

Tak menolak memang. Dia menginginkan sang waktu berhenti. Berhenti lebih lama agar dekapan ini dapat dirasakannya. Hanya untuknya. Ya hanya untuk Kim Yesung seorang.

"Yesungie baby, Yesungie baby, Yesungie baby…."

Panggilan nama yang dilantukan secara berulang kali itu membuatnya merasa sangat dicintai oleh sang pemuda Cho, dan tak ayal hal itupun membuat dia semakin mencintai sang pemuda tampan itu, kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Drrrrt….drrrt….drrrt…

Getaran ponsel yang ada di saku celana Yesung mebuatnya bergerak untuk meraih benda tersebut. melepaskan kehangatan yang menjalarinya beberapa waktu tadi.

Rasa jengkel sedikit merasuk dalan hati Kyuhyun. Iris caramelnya menatap sang pujaan hatinya yang kini telah meraih ponsel dari dlam saku celananya, lalu dengan segera menyeret tombol hijau di ponsel touchscreen tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo," seru Yesung mengawali pembicaraan dengan sesorang disberang linenya.

"Yesungieeeee baby," seru suara yang sepertinya sangat Yesung kenali.

"Ini siapa? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Sungut yesung dengan mimic kesalnya, membut Kyuhyun mengernyit kan alisnya bingung.

"Kau melupakanku Yesungie baby? Ahhh I'm so sad now,"

"Kau! Siwonie Hyung!"

SET!

Sebuah tangan putih susu merampas dengan cepat Iphone5 ditangan Yesung setelah tahu siapa yang menelpon sang kekasih. Choi Siwon, seorang pria tampan dengan dimpel yang menghiasi kedua pipinya ditambah dengan senyum yang menawan dan tubuh yang proposional, saingan terberatnya dulu untuk mendapatkan hati sang kekasih, Kim Yesung tercinta.

"Hyungie kenapa mengambil ponsel Sungie? Sungie kan belum selesai berbicara dengan Siwon Hyung," protes Yesung yang mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Semua waktumu hari ini untukku Baby. HANYA UNTUKKU! Bukan seorang CHOI Siwon atau siapapun itu!"

"uhhh, tapikan aku merindukan Siwonnie Hyung, Hyungiee…," seru Yesung manja

"baby, dengarkan Hyung ne" seru Kyuhyun lembut, sedangkan Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie baby itu milik hyung, kekasih hyung. Hyung tidak ingin Yesungie baby berpaling dari hyung, bukankah Yesungie baby tau jika Choi Siwon itu menyukai Yesungie baby, bahkan dulu dia mati-matian melawan Hyung agar mau menyerahkan Yesungie baby padanyakan?" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar, Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya menundukan kepa. Dia tau Choi Siwon menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti dia menyukai Choi Siwon itu bukan? Dia hanya menganggap seorang Choi Siwon sebagai hyungnya, tidak lebih.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat Yesung yang menundukan kepalanya. Dia menarik dagu Yesung lembut agar memandangnya.

"baby tau kan Hyung sangat mencintai baby sungie?" ujar Kyunhyun sambil menatap dalam iris obsidian Yesung yang dibalas Yesung dengan menatap polos iris caramel Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Arra," ujar Yesung pelan

"jadi Yesungie taukan hyung tidak mau kehilangan Yesungie baby? Hyung tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Yesungie baby" seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil mempersempit jarak wajah keduanya. Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya dapat bersemu merah sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah manis Yesung yang bersemu, mebuat wajah Yesung yang memang menggemaskan semakin menggemaskan.

"Saranghae Yesungie, forever you're Mine," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum menepelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Yesung, menyesapnya lembut seakan Yesung adalah barang berharga baginya dan memang itu kenyataannya.

"Nado Saranghae Hyungiee, I'm yours hyung, forever" ujar Yesung saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebelum kembali menyesap bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu lagi dan lagi.

THE END

Hai hai haii

Aku author baru lho, jadi maaf kalau tulisanku masih abal-abal

Aku hanya mencurahkan ide yang ada dikepalaku menjadi sebuah cerita yang violaaa kurasa tidak burukla

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari ff "Aoi no Tsuki" dengan judul ''Keep Your Hands of Mine"

Aku suka banget ceritanya, tapi ff itu twoshoot sedangkan aku oneshoot . hehehe

R&R neee GAMSAHAMNIDA


End file.
